1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved computer system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for providing assistance to users of the computer system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for providing users assistance with applications running on a computer system.
2. Background
Applications are commonly run with a connection to the Internet. The applications may be used for different functions, such as e-mail, instant messaging, online retail sales, online auctions, payroll, benefits administration, financial transactions, report generation, and many other functions. These applications include, for example, web applications that run in browsers.
A web application is a server/client application in which the client runs on a web browser. Web applications are popular because of the widespread use of web browsers. The web browsers provide access to a server on the World Wide Web, which is also referred to just as the Web.
With web applications using a web browser as a client, updating and maintaining web applications may occur without distributing and installing software on client computers. Further, web applications may be used on different platforms. These web applications are considered online applications because they are able to connect to the World Wide Web, a local intranet, or some other network.
Assistance for online applications is provided in a number of different ways. For example, applications may have help topics, a frequently asked questions (FAQ) page, forums, a help desk, or online assistance.
Help topics and FAQ pages may be useful for many questions or issues that may arise in using a web application. However, a user may need assistance with an issue that is not found in the help topics or FAQ pages.
In this instance, forums may provide answers for issues that are not addressed by help topics or FAQ pages. Forums, however, may not provide an answer to a particular issue that a user has with an application. Additionally, forums also may be difficult to navigate or search for answers to issues that a user may have with an application.
Online assistance may include sending an e-mail message or filling out a request for assistance in an application. This type of process, however, often takes more time than desired. For example, a response to a message may not occur for an hour or a day. The user, however, in the meantime, is unable to perform a desired function or action using the application. As a result, the user may encounter delays in performing tasks using the application.
Online assistance may also include an ability to message a representative in real-time. This type of assistance may be helpful to the user and more quickly resolve an issue. Online assistance, however, has limits. Often times, the instructions provided through messaging may not be as clear as desired to allow the user to resolve the issue. For example, instructions on how to navigate through an application to change settings, perform a desired function, or some other action may be hard to understand through text.
In some cases, online assistance may involve allowing the representative to remotely take control of the computer or device in which the user is located. This type of remote assistance may be unavailable in some organizations because of security concerns.
Further, live online assistance through messaging remote assistance may be more time-consuming and costly than desired. Also, depending on the need for assistance, access to a live representative may not be available when desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that overcome a technical problem with obtaining assistance with an issue for an application as quickly as desired.